Inhibitions
by xxanglophilexx
Summary: Sirius Black was not one for inhibitions. When he realized that he fancied Remus Lupin, he didn't hesitate to act on his feelings. Light, fluffy oneshot. RLSB.


**A/N: Although I love long, drawn out stories of Remus and Sirius refusing to admit that they like each other, I thought that this would be a fun little thing to write. Sirius seemed to be quite reckless, so I decided to make him inhibition-less. Cute, short one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it would be chronicling around the Marauders, not Harry. Which would pretty much make the title _Harry Potter _worthless. To get to the point, I don't own the puppies or anyone else.**

oOoOo

Sirius Black was not one for inhibitions. He found them pesky and annoying and thought that people were silly for having them. He knew that Peter and Remus had inhibitions, and even that James did. But when Sirius felt like doing something, he did it. Remus had always berated Sirius for acting without thinking, but Sirius had simply replied that thinking was a waste of time. When you wanted to do something, you should do it. He usually even managed to throw in some of Remus's "life's short" clichés when he interrupted one of his friend's long lectures.

Sirius's lack of inhibitions usually got him into trouble, but he continued to disregard thinking before acting. He was having too much fun in his life to pay it any mind. In his opinion, with Gryffindor courage and no rules to live by, you could have a perfect life.

Sirius was sitting in the common room when it happened. It was early December, and the Gryffindor common room was full of people studying for exams and writing essays. James was pestering Lily as she worked on her homework, yet every few minutes she would lean up and kiss him quickly before ignoring him again. Peter, Alice Nisson, and Frank Longbottom were having a discussion on one of the couches, accompanied with a wide array of hand motions. But Sirius was ignoring most his friends and the other various Gryffindor students milling around the common room. He was actually paying attention to only one particular friend.

Remus Lupin had claimed his usual chair in front of the fireplace as he read. He was sitting sideways with his back pressed against an arm of the chair and his knees bent around the other one, his feet hanging over the side. Sirius could see an inch of exposed skin between Remus's woolen socks and tight muggle jeans as he sat a few feet away, curled up on the floor like his canine counterpart. Sirius found himself watching how the light of the fire brought out the amber in Remus's eyes, and played upon the golden strands mixed in with his blonde-brown hair. He even frightened himself a little bit when he realized how much he liked watching the light slide over Remus's high cheekbones and too-long nose as someone passed in front of him, momentarily blocking the glow of the flames.

It was then that Sirius realized that he fancied Remus.

Sirius didn't delay in not thinking. He stood up and took two short strides over to Remus. Bending down on his knees just below Remus's eye level, he looked up at his friend. Remus continued to read, ignoring Sirius's presence. After living with Sirius for six and a half years, you learned how to pay no attention to Sirius's usual antics. But Sirius, being the inhibition-less Marauder he was, snatched the book out of Remus's hands and threw it onto the ground. Before Remus could launch into his lecture about respect for library property, Sirius leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to Remus's in a sloppy, wet kiss.

Sirius pulled away and watched as his friend tried to remember how to breathe. When Remus finally grasped the concept, Sirius kissed him again.

"I just kissed you," Sirius pointed out when he finally pulled away. "Twice."

"I realize this," Remus said, trying to catch his breath once again. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to," Sirius shrugged.

For once, Remus didn't launch into lecture-mode. Instead, the most peculiar smile spread across his features. "Good," he breathed, leaning closer to Sirius.

"The whole common room is watching us, you know," Sirius said, fearing for his friend's mental stability. Remus never skipped out on a lecture-moment.

"I know," Remus replied simply.

"_Everyone_," Sirius stressed.

"Are you trying to convince me _not_ to kiss you?"

"No. I'm talking sense into you. You are going against your morals, your standards, and all those things," Sirius elaborated.

"So?"

Sirius attempted not to gape, but failed miserably. "You are blatantly going against reason."

"I realize this."

"So you're going to kiss me again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sirius saw his inhibition-less policy start to swirl down the drain as he continued to ask questions instead of doing what he really, _really _wanted to, which was to snog Remus.

"Because I want to," Remus said, shrugging. His lips quirked up into a slight smirk. "No inhibitions, right?"

Then Remus kissed Sirius, leaving all inhibitions behind.


End file.
